Du day bobert dieded
"du day bobert dieded" is a project made on Scratch by a user named valehd. Here is the link: ☀https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/171394658/ Synopsis Darwin wins the National Look Stupid Day contest and Bobert kidnaps Gumball. Plot Penny is hosting the National Look Stupid Day contest, which you win by looking the stupidest. First she judges Carmen, who is poorly drawn. Next is Anais, who is dressed as Gumball. Third is Bobert, who has a silly face drawn on him and the words "hi im not a robot" written on him by Gumball. He also mentions that if he loses, someone is going to die. Penny asks who he is talking about and he shuts down. Fourth is Darwin, who has a clown nose, a silly hat, silly pants, and a big tooth. Penny says that his outfit is the best. Last is Tina, who is also dressed as Gumball. Penny then notices that Gumball is missing and Tina says that he disappeared when she said that Darwin's outfit was the best.Penny announces that Darwin won the contest and Gumball screams for help.Darwin says that Gumball might be in the library, so Penny goes there. She hears Bobert threatening to kill Gumball and she asks what's going on. Gumball is about to tell her and Bobert interrupts him, saying that she won't help him because he's worthless. Penny then finds them and asks why Bobert kidnapped Gumball. He says that he lost the contest because Gumball didn't make him look stupid enough. Penny calls Darwin, who kicks Bobert and breaks him. Penny frees Gumball and they all leave the library. Characters Penny Gumball Darwin Bobert Tina Anais Carmen Richard (Mentioned) Alan (Mentioned) Transcript Penny: "Today is National Look Stupid Day! Let's see who looks the stupidest!" appears Penny: "Hi, Carmen! Wow, you look stupid. So poorly drawn! Carmen: "Thanks! Alan was going to enter too, but he got sick and had to stay home." Penny: "Oh. That's too bad." disappears Penny: "Now let's see how Anais looks!" appears Anais: "Hi, I'm Gumball! I'm stupid!" Penny: "What? Gumball's not stupid!" Anais: "Yes he is." disappears Penny: "Okay? Next is Bobert." appears Bobert: "If I don't win, he's dead..." Penny: "Hahaha! I love the face! Who drew that?" Bobert: "Gumball did." Penny: "Cool. And who were you talking about when you said 'he' was gonna die?" Bobert: "Uhh... Nobody!" down and then disappears Penny: "Oookaaayyyy... Next is Darwin." Darwin: "Dumb dumb dumb dumb!" Penny: "Hahaha! Your outfit is the best I've seen so far!" Darwin: "I think it would be better if I dressed as Mr. Dad." Penny: "No, this outfit's much better." Darwin: "Really? Thanks! I made it mys-Oh look, a shoe!" disappears Last, we have Tina. appears Tina: "Hi, I'm Gumball and I'm an idiot!" Penny: "GUMBALL IS NOT STUPID! And do you know where he is? I know he was here earlier..." Tina: "He disappeared after you said Darwin's outfit was the best, but I don't know where he went." disappears Penny: "Alright, so the winner of the contest is Darwin! And Gumball's missing..." appears Darwin: I won! Gumball: "HELP!!!!!!!!" Penny and Darwin: "GUMBALL!" Darwin: "I think he's in the library! Go find my bro! Call me if you need me!" goes to the library Penny: "Gumball?" Gumball: "Please don't do this to me, buddy. I did the best I could!" Bobert: "I didn't win the contest and it's your fault. You will die." Gumball: "You don't have to kidnap me just because we lost the contest! I thought we were friends!" Penny: "What's going on?" Gumball: "Penny? Is that you? Please help me! Bobert just-" Bobert: "Silence! She won't help you. You're worthless." Penny: "I'm coming, Gumball!" finds Gumball and Bobert near the computers. Gumball is locked up. Penny: "Bobert! Why would you kidnap Gumball!?' Bobert: "Gumball was supposed to help me win the contest by making me look as stupid as possible." Penny: "But that doesn't mean you have to kidnap him!" Bobert: "Gumball is useless. Everyone would be happy if he died." Penny: "That is not true. Darwin! Come here!" Darwin: "Coming!" kicks Bobert, breaking him. Penny frees Gumball." Penny: "You're free now, Gumball." Gumball: "Thanks, guys!" Darwin: "Now let's get out of here before Bobert fixes himself!" Trivia Darwin says "Oh look, a shoe!" just like he did in The Nobody. "Nobody's a Nobody" plays in the background. Alan was planned to be in the project, but he was removed for some reason. If you click "See Inside", you can find some hidden things: * If you go to the Alan sprite and go to costumes, you can find a costume for National Look Stupid Day * If you go to the Carrie sprite and go to costumes, you can find a drawing of Darwin * If you go to the Banana Joe sprite and go to script, you can find a comment saying "Hey! Don't try to look for secret stuff!" * Penny, Carmen, Bobert, and Anais have hidden sound recordings. [[Category:Fanon] Category:10/10